


An Unexpected Guest

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: What if Cars took place with humans in the Regency era? What if Sally and Lightning were lesbians? These are questions I personally needed answers to.





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Sally!” A voice calls from far away. I turn to see who’s calling, and laugh at the odd sight of Flo running, tripping over her dress, her cheeks flushed. She’s waving my hat. “You forgot your hat!”  
“Oh, thank you, Flo!” I call to her. “I must’ve forgotten!”  
She runs up to me, gasping for air. “It’s. . . not. . . decent. . .”  
I smile. “I’ll just be in the garden. No one would run into me, anyway.”  
She shakes her head. “You never know. And a pretty thing like you. . . you should always look like the lady of quality you are.”  
I snort. “Whatever you say. Well, now that you’re here, would you like to go for a stroll with me?” As much as I love Flo, I find myself hoping she’ll say no.  
“No, thank you, Sally. I should really be in the kitchen. You never know when someone will show up.”  
“Oh, of course.” I try not to breathe a sigh of relief. It can be difficult to find alone time around here.  
“I’ll see you at dinner?”  
I smile. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss eating anything you cooked for the world!”  
Her face glows. “Well, that’s good, then. Have a nice stroll.”  
` “I will. See you at dinner!”  
I watch Flo amble back toward the house, then turn to the garden. There’s a bench with the perfect amount of shade in the afternoon that I intend to read on for the next few hours, away from the chaos of the house. Just as I’m settling in, though, I hear a shout and see a figure break through the trees of the forest surrounding our property. They’re on horseback, and speeding straight toward me.  
I spring up. “I say, Sir, do slow down—” but whoever it is whooshes past me, trampling flowers in his wake. This will not do. “Excuse me!” I yell, then huff and hurry after him.  
When I catch up, the horse has disappeared, and the lunatic is lying on the ground, whimpering much more than his wounds would suggest. “What in God’s name were you doing?”  
The stranger looks up at me and grins. His face is unusual, though not in a bad way, with fine features and striking blue eyes. He seems too young to be grinning at me like that. “That, my lady, is how a true jockey rides a horse. That was speed.”  
“Yes, well, speed just tore a scar through my garden.”  
He pouts up at me. “Well, how could I know that your garden was there?” He pauses, then holds up delicate hands, reaching for me. “Are you going to help me up?”  
I narrow my eyes. “You’ve got some nerve—”  
“Oh, how rude of me! We haven’t been properly introduced!” He seems to have realized I won’t help him up and begins to make himself comfortable in the grass. “You may have heard of me. I am Lord Lightning McQueen.” He holds out his hand.  
I sigh, but politeness has been ingrained in me. “I’m afraid I haven’t, my lord. Lady Sarah Carrera.” I have to bend to place my hand in his, which is, surprisingly, smaller than mine.  
He kisses my hand far longer than etiquette recommends, then uses it to help himself up. “What an interesting name.”  
“I could say the same about yours, Lightning.”  
He grins. “I am terribly sorry about your garden. I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you.” He touches my elbow.  
I jerk away. “I’m sure you can. Perhaps you can begin by replanting it.”  
He pouts. “That’s not what I—”  
I smile. “It’s really the least you could do.”  
He pauses. “Very well. But I will have to stay here until my labor is done. Perhaps your bed is available?”  
I hate myself for blushing. “Certainly not. I’m sure I have a room you can stay in.”  
He winks. “I’m sure you do.”  
I decide that doesn’t require a response, so I turn on my heel and march back toward the house.

I sit next to Flo at dinner. Lightning is at the other end of the table, charming the rest of the household. I roll my eyes.  
“Handsome, isn’t he?”  
“What?”  
Flo smiles conspiratorially. “And titled, from what I hear. Your father would be pleased. Good thing I brought you your hat.”  
“You seem to forget that he tore up our estate.”  
“Yes, well, he’s fixing it. That’s more than you could say for many men.”  
I sigh. “We’ll see how well he fixes it.”  
Flo touches her husband on the shoulder. “Oh, to be young and in love again.”  
I blush. “I’m not in love!” I protest, but my eyes can’t help but dart to the intriguing stranger, and I’m mortified to see him watching me with interest. He winks, and I look away, flushed.

Guido taps on my door just before I begin to get ready for bed. “Lord McQueen has requested you in his room, Miss.”  
I sigh. “That’s terribly scandalous, Guido.”  
“He said you’d say that, Miss. And he said to let you know he gave me a coin for my trouble.”  
“How thoughtful of him.”  
“Yes, well, whether you go is up to you, miss. I already got my coin, and you know where he’s staying if you change your mind. Night, Miss!” He scampers away.  
I sigh. As scandalous as it would be, there is something intriguing about Lightning. And, I tell myself, maybe he just wants to know where something is. So, against my better judgement, I find myself walking up to his door. I knock. “You called? Do you. . . want something?”  
“Oh! You came! Come in!”  
I let myself in, then gasp. There, on the bed, in men’s undergarments, is a beautiful woman. Her skin is glowing in the moonlight, and her blond hair falls in waves down her back. It’s all terribly scandalous. I shut the door behind me. “Lightning?”  
She grins. “I chose that name myself. Do you like it? Oh, speaking of names, everyone else was calling you Sally at dinner. Can I call you Sally?”  
My mind reels. “What—you—”  
“Oh, am I terribly underdressed? I thought, us both being girls and all— not to mention the undeniable chemistry between us—”  
“I thought you were a man!” I can’t help but glance at the curve of her chest, which shows clearly through her shirt.  
She tilts her head. “Oh. I didn’t realize I was so convincing.”  
I blush. Why is it so hard to look away from her? “Well, you did introduce yourself as a lord. And your clothes—”  
She grins. “You seem terribly distraught. Is it because of how handsome I am?”  
My blush deepens. “I am not—what?”  
She tosses her hair over her shoulder. “All the ladies think so. I’m irresistible.”  
I would roll my eyes if I wasn’t so confused. “Why did you call me in here?”  
She gives me the most fake wide-eyed look I’ve ever seen in my life. “I was wondering where I might find a glass of water.” She pauses, tilting her head. “You know, most women prefer me when they think I’m a lord, but you. . .” She walks up to me and brushes her hand down my arm. “You’re different.”  
I go still. “There’s. . . water in the kitchen, I believe.”  
She smiles. “Have you ever been with a woman before, Sally?”  
My pulse quickens. “I’ve never been with anyone before, thank you very much.”  
“Really? Not even a kiss? I think you’d like kissing.”  
“Do you?” I realize that she’s been slowly backing me against a wall. And now her face is very close.  
“I do.” She leans forward and presses her lips to mine. My mind spins, and I can’t help but kiss her back. There’s something so urgent and soft about the connection between us, something I need to hold on to—  
She pulls away. I’m glad to see that her cheeks are flushed and she’s breathless. It would be embarrassing if I were the only one affected. “See? Did you like that?”  
I nod automatically.  
She grins. “I told you there was chemistry between us.” Then she pulls me back into her, and her hands begin to move down my waist, then make their way lower. I press myself into her hands—I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know that I need to be closer to her. She starts kissing my neck, and I feel her smile every time I gasp at the sensation. My hands begin undoing the buttons of her shorts, letting them drop to the floor. She giggles. “Are you sure about this?”  
I nod, breathless.  
She pulls her body from mine. “Say you need it. You need me.”  
My body feels suddenly cold in the absence of her. “I—I need you. Please.”  
She smiles and pulls me from the wall, resuming her explorations of my neck, every now and then biting, making my knees turn to jelly. I feel her hands struggle with the buttons on my back. “Damn,” she murmurs against my neck, “there’s at least 700 buttons on this thing.”  
I laugh. “There are five buttons.” But I reach around to help because she is clearly incompetent and I need my dress to be off as soon as possible. Finally, the dress slips off of my shoulders, and I let it fall to the ground.  
She groans. “What?Why are there more skirts under this? After all the time it took to get that fucking thing off?”  
I look down at my petticoats. “You’re a girl too, you know. You should have been ready for this.”  
She whines. “Why do you think I gave them up?”  
I grin. “Well, you could just lift them up.” Part of me doesn’t know where this is coming from, why I want this to happen, but I shove that part down because most of me has suddenly realized this is exactly what I want.  
She looks at me with wide eyes. “And she’s smart, too.” I reach for her, but she stops me. “Hold on. I may be fine with the skirts, but I do need access to. . .” she gestures to my chest.  
I nod and pull my stays out from beneath my skirts and begin to unlace them. Lightning tries to help. Finally we manage to pull them off.  
Lightning runs her hands around them, and I catch my breath. She whispers, “nice.” Suddenly, she pulls me to the bed, laying me down. “God, the things I want to do to you.” She kisses down my neck to my tits, and I forget to think. While kissing me, she hikes my skirts around my waist. She squeezes my upper thigh.  
I moan. “Please.” She grins, and I gasp as she slides her fingers into me. “Oh, god.”  
She smiles. “You like that?”  
I whimper. “Please,” seems to be all that I can say. Her fingers move faster, and I moan. I squeeze my legs around her hand, around her body. “You’re so good.”  
She pulls her hand out, and I whimper again. “Yeah, I am.” Then her head disappears under my skirts, and she begins to slowly kiss up my thigh.  
I clutch the sheets, gasping. “You can’t go any faster?”  
She looks up, grinning evilly. “A good racer knows when to take her time.” Her hand lightly grazes close to where I need it to touch.  
I whimper. “Please. . .” She starts kissing just above my knee and I moan, this time mostly in frustration. I pull her head toward me, kissing her jaw, her neck, her chest. I let my hands act on instinct, sliding down her back and around her, pulling her closer. “Why is your shirt still on?”  
I’m pleased to see that she seems to be unable to think clearly. “Hm? Oh, uh. . .” She pulls her shirt over her head, smiling. “Like what you see?”  
I run my hands over her body. “I do.”  
To my surprise, she blushes, suddenly shy. “Thank you.” Then she leans down to kiss me again, more tenderly this time.  
I kiss her back harder, pulling my hands through her hair and wrapping my legs around her body. Then I pull back. “Can you. . .” I blush and look away, then back into her big eyes. “Thank me in another way?”  
She laughs. “That I can do.” She disappears again and resumes kissing up my leg, this time, thankfully, much more quickly. Her tongue is magical, and I moan uncontrollably. She flicks with her tongue, laughing. “You like that, don’t you?”  
I can’t say anything in return but, “Keep. . . going.”  
Her fingers slide across my lower stomach. “Aye, aye, captain.”  
She returns to me, and I have to bite my cheeks to keep from waking someone up. “You’re. . . the best,” I pant, and I feel her smile and work her tongue harder, faster. I squeeze my fingers in her hair and feel something build inside me. “I’m gonna. . .” Then I can’t talk, I can only moan and grip her hair, feeling better than I ever have. I let go of her hair and lay back.  
Lighting crawls forward and kisses me, and I taste myself on her. I feel bold and slide my hand between her legs gently, barely touching her. I’m rewarded when she gasps, and feel a rush when she looks at me, begging. “Please.”  
I blush. “I. . . I don’t know how.”  
“Mmm.” She puts her hand on top of mine, guiding me into her. I remember what she did before, moving my fingers the way she did. She moans. “Yeah, like that.” My boldness returns, and I trace my thumb in circles. She grinds her hips into my hand. “Faster.” I move my fingers faster, following the rhythm of her hips. “Oh, Sally,” I like the way she says my name. I push my thumb harder into her, relishing her moans. She cries out, and I feel her tremble a little, clutching my back. “Sally, Fuck. . .”  
I pull my fingers away and let her roll onto the bed next to me. I turn to the side and watch her chest heave as she catches her breath. Sweat makes her skin glow in the moonlight. I pull gently on a strand of her long hair. “You were right.”  
She turns to me, running her hand along my side. “About what?”  
I grin. “I believe there is another way you can repay me for my garden.”


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer is coming to an end.

I stand at the window, looking out over the gardens and breathing in the fresh smell of springtime carried on a morning breeze. I turn and look at Lightning, splayed across the bed, deep asleep despite the sunlight streaming in. She looks so peaceful in sleep, so pure. So unlike herself. A piece of her hair floats in the breeze. It’s truly unfair how ethereal she looks.  
“Wake up.” I don’t have time to linger over her.  
She cracks an eye open. “But it’s still light out.”  
I whack her in the face with a pillow. “It’s a nice day. Let’s go out.”  
She pulls the pillow over her eyes, moaning. “You go out.”  
“Nope,” I say breezily as I pull the blanket from her.  
She cracks an eye open and looks me up and down. She must realize that I’m serious, because she rolls out of bed. “Give me ten minutes.”  
I throw her jacket at her. “I’ll give you five.”

The garden is as nice as I thought it would be. I smile. “Isn’t this nice?”  
Lightning leans against me like a wounded deer. “It’s too early for anything to be nice.”  
I stroke her hair. “What if we went for a ride?”  
She perks right up. “A ride? To where?”  
I shrug. “Just. . . for fun?”  
“Like a race?”  
I laugh. “No, like exploring the outdoors. Don’t tell me you’ve never done that?”  
She rubs my back. “I’m speed, darling.”  
I sigh. “Good lord. Well, I’ll teach you how to take it slow, then.” We walk up to the stables, where Guido and Luigi have horses waiting for us. “Good morning!”  
Lightning is atop her horse faster than I thought possible. “Let’s get moving!”  
I narrow my eyes. “No racing, remember?”  
She flaps her hand at me. “No racing. Right, right.”  
I mount my horse and follow her out of the stable. “There’s a path I think you’ll like.”  
She tilts her head. “Oh, yeah?”  
I move ahead of her. “Come on.”  
We trot through the forest on the edge of the estate. The weather really is perfect. Lightning sits straighter on a horse. She looks stronger. She glances over at me and grins as if she can tell that I’m watching her. “You look good.”  
I blink. “What? Me?”  
She smiles. “Yeah. So happy. I don’t think you’re usually this happy. It looks good on you.”  
I blush. “Thank you. You too. You—look happy too.”  
She tosses her hair. “It’s because I’m on a horse.” Her sharp blue eyes meet mine. “And because I’m with you.”  
My blush deepens. “Well. Good.”  
She laughs. “And me? Are you happy because of me?”  
I roll my eyes. “I was. But now I won’t satisfy you by saying so.”  
“Too late! You already did!” She plucks a flower from a tree as we pass it, and twirls it between her fingers. “This is nice.”  
I smile. I can’t wait to see what she thinks of where we’re going. “You should see our destination.”  
She looks up. “I thought you said we weren’t going anywhere.”  
“I lied.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see when we get there.”  
“Well, how long will that take?”  
“You’ll see.” I like seeing her fidget in her saddle, her excitement building.  
She groans. “Ugh, the suspense is killing me.”  
I laugh. “You’ve known for less than a minute.”  
“And I’m already dying!”  
I think for a moment. “Well, we’re almost there—it’s just at the end of this path. Why don’t I race you?”  
She scoffs. “You can’t possibly think you’ll—” I take off before she can finish. I won’t win in a fair fight, but maybe with enough of a head start. . . I hear her thundering to catch up behind me, and she soon passes me. “See you there, slow poke!”  
“Slow poke?” I urge my horse to go faster, riding just behind her as we go around a bend, which opens up to long, flat meadow. Lightning whoops and goes even faster, and I hurry along behind—I figure I’ll lose, but I don’t want to be embarrassingly slower.  
There’s another bend at the end of the meadow, and a rush is pumping through us as we round it, speeding into the forest again, then skidding to a halt. The path has given way to a riverbank, just where a waterfall has formed a pool at the base of a cliff. Lightning is panting. “I. . . won!”  
I nudge her shoulder. “Do you like it?” I know she will, but part of me feels so vulnerable showing this place to her.  
She looks over at me, sporting a wide grin. “It’s so beautiful!”  
I smile, letting out a small breath. “I know. Do you want to go in?”  
Her eyes go wide. “You mean, into the pool?”  
“Where else would I mean?”  
“Of course!” She springs down from her horse, running to the water.  
“Wait!” I call. “Your clothes!”  
She stops. “My clothes?”  
I start to unbutton my dress, struggling to reach some of the buttons. “They’ll get ruined if you go into the water in them. Take them off.”  
She grins. “You just want to see me unclothed.”  
“Sure.”   
She strips off her clothes, and I admire the curve of her back before she jumps into the water. “It’s cold!”  
I pull off my petticoats. “What did you think it would feel like?”  
“Hurry up! I need you for warmth!”  
I slow down and laugh when she pouts. “You’re an idiot.” I finally pull off my shift and stays, then jump in after her, enjoying the refreshing water. I duck my head under, and when I come up, find her staring at me. “What?”  
Her face is so serious. “You look like a water nymph.”  
I pull her body close to mine, running my hand down her smooth back. “Maybe I am.” I kiss her, pulling her into me, letting the warmth between us dispel the chill from the water.  
We clamber back onto the bank, the water dripping off of us, and lay out on a warm rock to dry off. She sighs. “This is nice.”  
I smile. “It is.”  
“I wish I could stay here forever.”  
My smile drops. “What do you mean? You’re leaving?”  
She laughs. “Well, not right at this moment.”  
“But eventually.”  
She turns to me. “Well, yes. I thought that was. . . I thought you knew that.”  
I blush. “I thought you were going to stay here, with me.”  
She looks away. “I’m a racer. . . I can’t just. . .”  
I swallow down a sob. Where is that coming from? “No, no, I understand.” She reaches for my hand but I pull away. “I thought you might want to—I don’t know. Come back. Here. Go race, then come back.”  
“Racing isn’t like that. I would be on the road all the time. I wouldn’t be able to see you. You’ll forget about me. Everyone else has.”  
I move my hand back, tentatively touching her fingers. “I wouldn’t.”  
She squeezes her eyes shut. “That’s what you think now.”  
I pull her hand into mine. “No, it’s what I know now. Lightning—this has been the best summer of my life.”  
She softens. “Mine, too.”  
We sit in silence for a while, watching the wind move the branches above us. I rub my thumb around her palm. I can’t lose this. “I want to marry you.”  
“What?” She sits up. “You want to what?”  
I sit up too. “I want to marry you. I want to come with you. To your races. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You do?”  
“I do. I really do.”  
She smiles. “Two girls can’t—”  
“You’re Lord Lightning. We can.”  
She tilts her head. “Have you been thinking about this?”  
I blush and lean my forehead against her shoulder. “Maybe a little.”  
She plays with my hair. “I have, too.”  
I look up. “You have?”  
She takes my other hand. “Let’s do it. If you’re willing to—Let’s do it.”  
Warmth blooms in my chest. “Let’s do it.” And she pulls me in to kiss her, and we wrap our arms around each other, and nothing has ever felt so good. So right.  
I pull back and look at the beautiful naked woman in my arms. She’s flushed with the same happiness as mine, her hair wild around her shoulders. Her eyes are strong and determined, and her grip on my back tells me she’ll never let me go. This is the woman I love. My fiancée.  
Let’s get married.


End file.
